Humphrey
Humphrey is the main protagonist in the Alpha and Omega series. He is the Omega Leader of the Western Pack and the mate of Kate. One day, Humphrey and Kate end up being captured by Park Rangers and relocated to Sawtooth National Wilderness, Idaho. They are supposed to repopulate the species, but instead plan to find a way to return to Jasper Park, Canada to save their Pack from the Eastern Pack, who declares war for the territory. Along the journey, Humphrey falls in love with Kate and they both howl harmoniously under the full moon. He and Kate finally return to Jasper and stop the fight between the rival Packs, but during a caribou stampede, Kate is knocked out. Humphrey believes that she has been killed and howls mournfully in a requiem for her, until she wakes up. Relived, they declare their love for one another and Humphrey becomes Kate's mate. Together, they celebrate at the Moonlight Howl. Alongside his mate, Humphrey is the Leader of the Pack. Humphrey is voiced by Justin Long. It is currently known that all characters in the A&O video game only speak with subtitles. Background Humphrey was born an omega wolf in the Western pack under the leadership of Winston and his wife Eve, and is possibly a orphan. Bio Alpha and Omega Growing up after being born an omega wolf, Humphrey befriended three other omegas named Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, and together, the four of them invented hill-sledding by means of a halved hollow tree. The first time didn't go so well. Humphrey also befriended Winston's daughter Kate and secretly started having a crush on her (which goes against pack law: alpha wolves and omega wolves are not allowed to mate). During another of their hill-sledding games, Humphrey caught Kate before she left to attend Alpha School, whereupon Winston reminded Humphrey that a relationship deeper than friendship between him Humphrey and his daughter was prohibited. By next spring, Humphrey had become the omega leader, and he and his friends had mastered hill-sledding (except for figuring out how to stop) and discovered that Kate had returned from Alpha School as a trained Alpha. When Humphrey expressed an interest in taking his friendship with Kate to another level, his friends reminded him that it wasn't allowed, but he didn't pay attention to them. As they watched Kate, Hutch, and Can-do, start hunting caribou, they noticed two wolves, Claw and Scar, from the Eastern pack interfere, resulting in a caribou stampede. The omegas were impressed and awestruck by Kate's alpha prowess, as she executed amazing moves to save Claw and Scar from being trampled to death. When the Western alphas (excluding Kate) started a fight with Claw and Scar, Humphrey and the omegas stepped in to prevent anyone from getting hurt, using their playful and affable natures (as well as throwing Mooch to bodyslam them). Winston appeared, ordering his alphas and daughter to the den, the Eastern wolves to go home, and complimenting the omegas on their jobs as peacekeepers. As Kate was about to leave, ashamed of her first hunt ending in failure, Humphrey tried to cheer her up by saying that instead of caribou, the pack could always eat berries. However, Kate didn't want to listen and just kept walking away. Later, the omegas try to brighten up the pack's hungry mood by offering berries in place of meat (the wolves growled at them) and squirrels as a second choice (this was met with wagging tails and drooling tongues). That night, Humphrey and his friends went to the Moonlight Howl at Howling Rock, where again he was discouraged by his friends in pursuing Kate, and he wasn't happy to see Kate taking an interest in another wolf named Garth, whom Humphrey called "Barf." He notices Kate separating from Garth and they had a conversation/argument regarding Garth, Humphrey calling Garth a dud as he heard Garth's horrid howling while Kate was trying to be positive about Garth when they're both tranquilized in the butts by hunters and end up shipped to a park in Idaho. They notice a goose and duck playing golf (or "some kind of weird game", as stated by Humphrey) and go over to investigate. The goose, named Marcel, pretends to not be afraid of wolves, and distracts them by pointing and exclaiming, "Quick! Look behind you!", then whacks Humphrey on the head with his golf stick, and runs away from the duo. Humphrey forces him down (after a chase through a rocky river, bramble bushes, and into a mudhole). Marcel and his duck caddy named Paddy reveal that Humphrey and Kate were relocated to repopulate, much to Humphrey's delight and Kate's dismay. Kate has to get back to Jasper Park and convinces Marcel and Paddy to help them. Marcel and Paddy direct them into the back of a truck owned by a couple headed straight for Jasper. As they travel along the road, Humphrey gets into some of the couple's things and enjoys the music they're playing on the radio. Later that evening, the couple stop at a gas station and Humphrey has to get out and pee. Unfortunately, he gets sidetracked by a cupcake near a dumpster and the gas station employees see him and mistake the cream on his mouth for foam and think that Humphrey's a rabid wolf. They take aim at him with a gun (making Humphrey wet himself in fear), forcing Kate to give up their ride to Jasper and save Humphrey. As they travel through the woods, Humphrey apologizes over and over for losing their ride and it begins to rain (he tries a raindance to make it stop raining until Kate enlightens him that raindances make it rain) and she goes on ahead without him. When Humphrey catches up to her, he finds her hanging for dear life onto a ridge above a mudslide she tried to cross, and she's slipping. Thinking quickly, Humphrey swings on a vine (and humorously does a Tarzan yell) and tells her to grab his tail (which turns out to be very painful) before he swings her to safety. Kate loses sight of Humphrey and sees a mound of mud, thinking that he fell in, and tries to pull "Humphrey" out and thinks that she accidentally ripped off his tail until he appears for real. All Kate pulled out was a stick from a mudball. Then Humphrey suggests they find shelter for the night and Kate thanks him for saving her life. In the morning, the two wolves are woken up by Marcel and Paddy, finding them in a lair, and they wake up with their noses touching (or kissing, depending on how the viewers look at it). Marcel berates them for losing the transportation that he and Paddy provided, but Humphrey's quick tongue and flattery helps them get another hope to go back to Jasper. Marcel and Paddy direct them to the Canadian Express, which will pass by soon on the other side of the mountain near them. Humphrey and Kate race up the mountain while also playing in the snow, where Humphrey notes to Kate that she's having fun for once. She goes ahead to look for the train and Humphrey meets a bear and starts playing with her. Humphrey then throws a snowball at the cub, accidentally making her cry, and Humphrey tries to comfort her and apologizes. This angers the cub's mother, who thought that Humphrey was trying to hurt her baby. Humphrey runs to Kate, who is sure that they can handle the bear, but her confidence is short-lived when two more bears appear. Humphrey tries to use a joke to placate the bears while Kate tries her Alpha training; neither work and they're forced out onto a log hanging by its roots from the top of the mountain. The bears then snap the log, making Humphrey, Kate, the log, and the bear fall down the mountain and down a steep hill of snow. Using his hill-sledding skills, Humphrey saves Kate (again) from the bear and they barely make it onto the train. Humphrey and Kate laugh about the whole experience, noting the particulars and Humphrey brings up that they make a pretty good team, and Kate agrees. As the train is going along, they notice the full moon, and Humphrey, caught up in the moment, starts howling and convinces Kate to join him. Hearing his howl, how beautiful it is, deep down, Kate realizes she loves him, that this is who she belongs with, and starts howling with him, the two of them howling a soulful duet. They soon fall asleep, but Humphrey is woken up by Marcel and Paddy, who are both flying alongside the train to let them know that they're just about to enter Jasper Park, and they call Kate Humphrey's girlfriend, which invokes Humphrey's feelings for her, especially when he sees how beautiful she is as she sleeps. Marcel and Paddy leave (not that they had a choice as they crashed into a billboard) and Humphrey wakes up Kate to let her know that they have arrived. They both try to say something, but Humphrey lets Kate go first, and she admits the past few days with Humphrey have been fun and a real adventure for her. Humphrey nervously tries to admit that he loves her, but Kate notices the Western and Eastern packs on the verge of war and runs over to prevent it before Humphrey gets the chance. The duo stop the fight before it begins and explain that they were taken to Idaho to repopulate, provoking Eve, Winston's wife and Kate and Lilly (Kate's younger sister)'s mother, to jump to conclusions (as usual) and start to strangle Humphrey. Luckily, Kate convinces her mom that they didn't repopulate and Humphrey helped her back, and Eve immediately stops choking Humphrey, helps him up, and calls him a nice boy with her sweet persona. Then Kate announces that she accepts marriage to Garth, as was intended from the start, to unite the packs. This leaves Humphrey shocked and heartbroken. In the morning, before the wedding is about to begin, Marcel and Paddy arrive to see that Kate made it home and congratulate her on getting married (even though their faces express some awkwardness because they thought Kate was with Humphrey). Kate asks them who told them, and Humphrey appears, saying that he did, and Marcel and Paddy take off to give Humphrey and Kate some privacy. Humphrey places the flower Kate wore earlier in the film into her hair for her wedding (or one like it) and says that he has come to say goodbye. Kate asks where he's going, and Humphrey says that he is going to do some traveling, see where the train takes him, saying that it's a lone wolf thing. Kate says that she knows Humphrey the fun-loving omega, not Humphrey the lone wolf. He replies that he'll just be a fun-loving lone wolf and leaves. But the real reason Humphrey leaves is because he can't stay in a pack where the wolf he loves is married to someone else. Marcel and Paddy directs Humphrey to another train. But at the last second, Humphrey realizes that he can't run away from his problems and feelings, and decides to go back to Kate. He runs into Kate and finds out that Winston and Tony are caught up in a stampede of caribou. Using a log, they ride down to save the two alpha leaders by providing the log as a shelter from the caribou, but Kate is knocked out, and Humphrey shields her body with his own while Winston and Tony growl and snarl at the approaching caribou to divert their course. But it seems that it's too late as Kate is apparently trampled to death. Heartbroken that he never got the chance to tell her he loved her, Humphrey begins to cry, and leads both packs in howling a requiem for Kate, but to their relief, Kate begins to wake up. Then the duo admits that they love each other (whispering in each others ears, and Humphrey probably telling Kate sexual things {like saying that her butt's nice-looking as she giggled}). Seeing this (and that Humphrey had bravely protected his daughter), Winston convinces Tony to unite the packs under a marriage between his other daughter Lilly and Garth (as the two fell in love with each other during Kate and Humphrey's absence), effectively abolishing the rule of social class. With the packs united as one, the wolves celebrate at Howling Rock, the marriages of Garth and Lilly and Humphrey and Kate, the latter couple howling a duet at the summit of the mountain, leading to a happily ever after. Personality Humphrey is an ideal omega wolf:good-natured, witty, a good sense of humor, loyal, and kind (as well as a skilled peacekeeper, which is technically his job in the pack as he's the omega leader of the Western pack, presiding over the other omegas, keeping the peace and doing their best to diffuse tension, which seems to be the only responsibility he takes seriously). Humphrey is a fun-loving Omega. Some might also describe it as Freedom-loving and fun. He has had a crush on Kate since they were pups! Through out the movie, he helps Kate return to Jasper showing that he has exceptional loyalty and truly cares for Kate, taking him back to the one place where they cannot be together. He is always fun and playful, starting humorous topics and making little jokes. He is also quite intelligent, he can think up a plan within seconds and was able to convince Marcel Marcel for another way to get back to Jasper Park. His best friends are Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, and is mated with Kate. Humphrey enjoys making jokes, playing games, hanging out with his friends, and when he sets his mind on something, there's no stopping him. Humphrey seems to be the jealous type, seen when he interferes with Kate and Garth at the Moonlight Howl, and calling Garth "Barf" out of pettiness and envy. Humphrey is also a skilled improviser and brave as in the first film, he used quick-thinking to save Kate from a mudslide, some well-executed flattery to convince Marcel to help them again, and while he doesn't have the prowess of Kate, he has performed his share of bold and daring feats, even though sometimes his irresponsible nature can be a problem. Still, Humphrey is a true friend and loyal to all important to him, to his pack, his friends, and especially Kate, which is proven several times through out the movie as when his loyalty overrode his intention to run away from his problems and when he risked his life to protect Kate from the caribou stampede, proving to Winston his love for Kate was true. His loyalty was also proven when, during the train ride while Kate fell asleep, Humphrey might have chosen to not wake her up in time to get off for Jasper and run away with her, but he didn't. In addition, Humphrey is among the most beautiful howlers in the film, which is what helped Kate realized that her heart belonged to Humphrey. Humphrey is sometimes seen walking or standing on his hind legs, even though other wolves at the Moonlight Howl were shown doing this (as well as dancing). Humphrey seems to be a bit claustrophobic as he was hesitant to get into a cramped camper after having been dropped into Idaho in a cage. He also likes music as he danced an air-guitar to some playing on a radio (where he learned how to air-guitar is anyone's guess) in the movie. In the second film, Humphrey now has pups with his wife Kate and is now the pups' father. Appearance Humphrey is an slender & average grey omega, not well built but average for an omega. He has bluish-grey fur with a white-grey underbelly, a white face with a grey stripe down to the nose and blue eyes. Trivia *At the end of the first film, it is unknown whether or not Humphrey and Kate are the new leaders of the pack, although there are hints: **At the beginning of the film, Winston clearly stated that Kate was his heir for leadership of the pack; this said that by marrying Kate, Humphrey also becomes a future leader of the pack. **Winston and Tony, by allowing the marriages of Garth and Lilly and Humphrey and Kate, abolished the rule of social class, effectively making Omegas equal with Alphas, making Humphrey eligible for leadership. **Winston and Tony are implied to have retired from leadership when Winston asked him, "What do two old wolves do after they retire?". **In the sneak peek of Alpha and Omega 2, Humphrey and Kate are seen living in what used to be Winston's and Eve's den giving the impression that they are the leaders now. Also, Stinky states that he is the future leader of the pack which would only be possible if they were the leaders. *Humphrey finds out he's ticklish when Kate tickles his nose with her tail while he is rescuing her. *It appears that in Alpha and Omega 2, Humphrey matures by not wanting to hang on a vine to get across the stream, and when Kate wanted to log sled to the Eat Food, Get Gas station. *Due to their similar appearances, people on the internet mistook Winston to be Humphrey's father before the original movie was released when Winston is actually the father of Kate. Although, by the end of the film, Humphrey becomes Winston's son-in-law, and they seem to have a good relationship. *Humphrey's name in Teutonic means "Support Peace," which suits him for his role as a peacekeeper. *Humphrey's biological father and mother have not been seen or mentioned in the first film. Though there are many suggestions: **Humphrey's parents could have died. **Before Humphrey was the Omega leader, his father could possibly have been the preceded leader before him. **In Alpha and Omega 2, there will new animal characters, so Humphrey's parents could be in the movie. **Humphrey could have been relocated from another park to Jasper Park. *On the movie box Humphrey is riding on the log with Kate in the water. This is a goof because in the movie, Kate and Humphrey never actually go logboarding in water. *Humphrey and Kate were captured and sent to Sawtooth National Wilderness(Park) to repopulate the area; A may-be reference to the 1991-1996 Sawtooth Pack Project by Jim Dutcher. *It is now unknown what rank is Humphrey after the marriage, an Alpha or an Omega? *The name Humphrey means 'Keeper of Peace', which fits his role as an Omega. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Husband Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Characters